


wheezy

by dinaslastname



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 16-18 years old, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bullying, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Gay, High School, Junior year, M/M, Reddie Exchange 2019, Senior year, Teen Romance, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Teenage Rebellion, benverly - Freeform, high school losers club, intentional lowercase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinaslastname/pseuds/dinaslastname
Summary: hi! my name is sydney and this is my first ever fic so its probably not very good but writing seems really fun so i wanna give it a try. also, the non-capitalization is intentional and i don't know what im talking about for a lot of the things i have planned for this story so sorry if it doesn't make sense or is wrong. enjoy!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	wheezy

**Author's Note:**

> hi! my name is sydney and this is my first ever fic so its probably not very good but writing seems really fun so i wanna give it a try. also, the non-capitalization is intentional and i don't know what im talking about for a lot of the things i have planned for this story so sorry if it doesn't make sense or is wrong. enjoy!

eddie kaspbrack woke to the sound of his moms voice. this wasn't unusual for eddie, as his mother was overprotective and very obsessive. she made eddie take a shit ton of pills, most of which were placebos. sonia kaspbrack lightly tapped her son on the shoulder as he gained consciousness. "eddie bear, its time to wake up. you were looking a little sick last night, so i went down to mr. keenes and got you some more pills." eddie rolled over onto his side and looked at his night stand. there were two new bottles that accompanied his usual morning pills. he reached over and grabbed the orange bottles. he didn't want to take them, he knew he wasn't sick. he felt fine. if anything, he felt good, but he knew better than to argue. he swallowed his morning pills and got dressed.

the 16-year-old asthmatic walked down the stairs wearing a pink crewneck sweatshirt that was too big on him, blue jeans, and clean white converse. he sat down at the table as sonia brought him sugar free orange juice and two sunny-side up eggs. he silently ate his breakfast while his mother flipped through the channels on the television, before finally settling on a talk show. 

"eddie bear," sonia said, "after school make sure you pick up your inhaler from mr. keene. but other than that-"

"come straight home. i know mom, you say it everyday."

"i know i say it everyday, but what if you forget? what if you go wondering and get hit by a car? or catch a cold? or get kidnapped? its a dangerous world out there, eddie. you're lucky you have me to protect you."

"i promise i won't forget."

the two finished their breakfast and while sonia washed the dishes, eddie gathered his stuff for school. as he zipped his backpack, sonia had started to dry the cups.

"bye, mom," the small boy called out, his hand on the doorknob.

"aren't you forgetting something?"

he sighed and reluctantly let his hand drop from the doorknob. he walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"thats better. be careful at school, eddie. love you!"

before eddie could respond to the "i love you", he had closed the door behind him and began his walk to school. he didn't live too far from derry high school because when they had moved to derry at the beginning of freshman year, sonia picked out a house close to the school specifically so that eddie would not have to walk very far and risk sickness. he walked down the street and looked up at the sky. it was light blue with a few clouds. staring at the sky, eddie thought about his relationship with his mother. he used to idolize her, imagine her as a super hero for keeping him safe. of course, he didn't know anything about super heroes growing up because "comics damaged the brain". he had first heard that when he was eight years old. he had been looking out the window on a warm summer day. he couldn't go outside because he was "allergic" to grass and pollen and would develop skin cancer if he stayed in the sun too long. he had seen two older boys sitting on the curb, one picking grass, the other reading a comic. he asked his mom about it and she told him one of the many lies he had experienced during his life.

as he got older, eddie grew more aware. he still loved his mom, but was aggravated at the fact that she had been lying to him for his entire life. even though his brain was thinking about his mother, eddies body had walked him to school. the loud chatter of the students brought the small teen back to reality. as he walked up to the school, he started to look for his friends. he looked around until he finally spotted the back of bills head. bill was standing with mike, whom eddie thought was one of the nicest people he had ever met. mike locked eyes with eddie and smiled his wholesome smile that could fill anyone with warmth. the hypochondriac walked over to greet his two friends, and passed a particularly tall, lanky teen with glasses that caught his eye. eddie put his head down and walked quicker to avoid the seniors who often picked on him, even though the tall teen had never even spoken to eddie.

eddie approached the two boys that had been his best (and only) friends since he moved into derry from hawkins three years ago. they had been in a math class together, as eddie was quite smart and was advanced a year in math. mike greeted him with a high five as bill started stuttering out words to eddie.

"h-h-hey eddie, me and m-m-m-mike were just talking about how b-b-bad were g-gonna do on the math t-t-test."

shit. the math test. eddie stood there, realizing he forgot the first major test of the school year.

"im so fucking screwed. i forgot about it. im gonna fail and then im not gonna get into college and ill be stuck with my mom forever i-"

"eddie," mike cut him off, "it'll be okay. we don't have it until sixth period. how about we help you study during lunch? we can go into the library so it'll be nice and quiet so we can focus. besides, you're already amazing at math so you'll ace it anyway."

"yeah e-eddie, w-we-we'll help you and you'll do great. you c-c-can go to c-c-college as far away as you w-want."

eddie smiled warmly and thanked them as the bell rang, telling them to walk in the building. the three of them walked to bills locker so he could get his books. he never brought them home with him because his younger brother, georgie, loved to draw and would sometimes draw in bills textbooks. the boy with dark auburn hair put his combination into the lock while mike leaned on the locker adjacent to bills and chatted with eddie about the best places to go in derry, even though they had all decided that the hanlon farm was by far the greatest place in derry, except for the quarry, where the boys liked to swim in the summer. bill retrieved his books and shut his locker door. the trio made their way down the hall, trying to avoid drawing attention to themselves, especially attention coming from henry bowers. henry bowers was a senior, like bill and mike, except he was a crazy asshole. he was well known for bullying losers, like themselves, and for treating girls like shit. 

once they made it past the "bowers zone", as they liked to call the area around henrys locker, they started happily chatting again. bills friend, and longtime crush, beverly, walked up to them and started talking to bill, and bill only. even though eddie was in the same grade as her, bev barely payed any attention to him or mike. she only talked to eddie or mike when she had to. she hung out with a lot of seniors, like bill, but she was dating a junior named ben. ben seemed nice enough, but he played football so he was a few social classes above eddie. the second bell rang and beverly rushed off.

"see you at lunch, eddie!" mike rang out.

"b-b-bye!"

"see you later, guys."

eddie turned and walked to his european history classroom, thinking about his friends and how much he loved them and was thankful for them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

eddie kaspbrack walked through the halls of derry high, heading towards the library to meet his two older friends. in his head, he was going over formulas for his upcoming test. he was so focused that he walked right into the bowers zone without thinking about it. he didn't realize that he could be in danger until he felt a pull on the back of his backpack, dragging him into the boys bathroom. he looked around and saw the two boys accompanying henry, victor criss and patrick hockstetter, all of which were significantly bigger than the 16 year old. he was about to try to leave, but hockstetter stepped to block the door, preventing the escape.

"hey wheezy. going somewhere?" henry smugly asked. his two minions snickered at the sarcastic remark.

"jesus, henry. please, can i leave? this isn't funny," eddie responded in a panic.

"wasn't supposed to be," victor criss chimed in.

"henry, please. ill stop walking through this hall, but can i please go?"

henry pretended to think for a second before seizing the asthmatic by the shoulder and punching him in the face. eddie stumbled back, reaching for nose as a trickle of blood started to flow out of it. the pain seared through his nose. his breathing picked up speed the more he panicked, his throat tightening. the older boys laughed at eddie while he reached for his inhaler. he brought it up to his mouth, about to pull the trigger, but henry had reached his foot around the young boys ankle and yanked, causing eddie to drop to the ground, barely catching himself. his inhaler dropped from his hands, adding laying on the ground, helpless. victor swooped down and grabbed the inhaler from the ground and started playing with it in his hands.

"you don't really need this," he said to the boy on the bathroom floor. bowers and hockstetter laughed, henry making a hand motion, signaling that he was done. the dangerous trio left eddie laying on his stomach, almost as if he was playing dead. eddie waited a few moments to be sure that bowers and his goons had actually left. he was relieved, but he was still having trouble breathing and they had stolen his inhaler. he internally thanked his mother for planning for him to get one that day. the short boy sat up and tried to slow his breathing. he thought of his friends, the quarry, his time spent at the aladdin, anything except henry. once calm, he grabbed paper towels and held them to his bleeding nose, sitting back down. he wondered what bill and mike would think if they knew what happened. more importantly, he thought about them sitting in the library, sacrificing their lunch for him, but he hadn't even gone.

bill denbrough and mike hanlon sat in the school library with books spread around them. bill was looking through his notes and mike was doing a practice problem. bill looked up at the clock, wondering why eddie had not arrived yet.

"m-mike, did eddie say anything about n-not c-c-coming to study?" the tall boy asked his friend.

"no, he didn't say anything. maybe he forgot," he replied.

"no, th-thats not like eddie. we sh-sh-should look for him."

the boys packed up their books and left the library, calling for their younger friend. they roamed the halls, shouting his name, until they heard a voice from inside the bathroom.

"im in here," eddie croaked out.

bill and mike rushed into the bathroom, curious as to why their friend was hanging out in the bathroom. when they stepped through the door, they saw eddie sitting against the back wall, a bloody paper towel in hand.

"j-j-j-jesus eddie, what the f-fuck happened?"

"was it bowers? i swear to god if it was bowers i'm going to beat his ass," mike said, the nice side of him disappearing, the protective side surfacing.

"bowers pulled me in here," the junior said with a shaky voice, "he pulled me in here and when i tried to leave hockstetter blocked the door and henry punched me in the face. then he tripped me and victor stole my inhaler."

"eddie im so sorry. he's gone now and we're here is there anything we could do not help? do you want to go to the nurse or the principal?" mike asked, his voice going soft once again.

"d-do you n-need a new inhaler? i can go down to mr. k-k-keenes right now," bill offered.

"im okay. i was supposed to go to mr. keenes after school anyway. and i am definitely not going to the principal or nurse. i don't need them to handle my shit for me."

mike helped eddie to his feet and bill gave him wet paper towels to wash off the dried blood from beneath his nose. once he was cleaned up, the three boys made their way to their math class, not at all ready for the test.


End file.
